This PCAA proposal will develop a preventive cardiology orientation and an organized prevention curriculum at the University of New Mexico School of Medicine (UNM-SOM) for undergraduates, house staff, and faculty. PCAA will be an ideal addition to UNM-SOM's innovative Primary Care Curriculum and the Health of the Public programs. UNM-SOM serves a 40% Hispanic minority population at the UNM and VA Hospitals. Elements of the proposal include: 1) additions to and alterations of the existing medical school curriculum to stress preventive cardiology, risk factor concepts, and cross-cultural differences between the Anglo and Hispanic populations. 2). increases in ambulatory care experiences in preventive cardiology, including expansion of the lipid clinic, a new prevention clinic, and introduction of preventive cardiology in the third year ambulatory care block in medicine; 3) establishment of a series of preventive cardiology lectures in Medicine, Pediatrics, and Family Practice. 4) establishment of an elective emphasizing preventive cardiology and smoking cessation; 5) a prevention newsletter for health science center personnel, 6) a faculty seminar series to orient and educate primary care faculty in preventive cardiology and clinical epidemiology; 7) development of a clinic poster series emphasizing prevention and risk factors; 8) development of a preventive cardiology program at the new Geriatric Center; 9) establishment of an annual preventive cardiology visiting professor/consultant for PCAA; 10) development of a yearly 1-1/2 day CME symposium on prevention and risk factors for New Mexico physicians. A PCAA advisory committee will be established, including a minority subcommittee. The PCAA awardee will pursue an intensive self-education program in order to support a career shift into preventive cardiology. An evaluation program for the PCAA activities will be established, including an evaluation specialist as PCAA core staff. This proposal has a major focus on interdisciplinary collaboration with a variety of health science personnel and programs.